Sesshomaru and the boy who wanted his heart
by Ambz Furlino
Summary: Sesshomaru ment to take Kagome, he got her study buddy. Now inuyasha has to rescue someone who doesnt want to be rescued.
1. Default Chapter

**Sesshomaru walked to the well he had just seen his brothers human go down. That Kagome girl. Sesshomaru smirked and looked around. ' Here save your pet!' Sesshomaru jumped down the well. At first he thought he had just landed at the bottom of the well and, looking around, he realized that the girl was gone. He growled and jumped out of the well, only to hit his head on the ceiling of the well house that was built around the well in Kagome's time. Sesshomaru growled, not knowing where the building had come from. Sesshomaru landed next to the well and walked out of the well house, his senses burning with the sent of Kagome. She was close. He looked at the house and up to a open window in the second floor. Sesshomaru jumped up and onto the windowsill. He stepped into the room and grimaced. It reeked of her. Sesshomaru sat on the bed and waited. He growled, hating having to wait. As the door opened, sess jumped up and got ready to grab his brothers love. But as the door opened farther, sess saw it was a young man. Sesshomaru growled and jumped on him, covering his mouth quickly. This man could destroy his chance of getting rid of Inuyasha for good! Sesshomaru jumped out of the window he had come in through, carrying the man with him, and ran to the well. If this man were Important to Kagome, then Inuyasha would have to save him for her. Sesshomaru jumped down the well and landed. He jumped out of the well and found himself back in his world. He smirked evilly and ran to his palace. **

**Sesshomaru looked down at the man that he had tied up. As the mans eyes opened, Sesshomaru smirked. With light blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the boy was very handsome. Sesshomaru looked down at him with blank, emotionless eyes. The man looked up at him, frowning.**

'' **You are?''**

'' **Sesshomaru''**

'' **And you are?'' **

'' **I just told you''**

'' **I meant, who the hell are you, I don't care about your name''**

'' **You have a big mouth for a guy that's tied up''**

'' **Your point is? Let me go you evil elf''**

'' **Im not an elf, Im a dog demon''**

'' **Oh, that's a lot better. Here doggy, release your master''**

'' **Your not in the position to be calling yourself MY master human''**

'' **Oh come on, ill give you a treat if you let me go. Or maybe a new collar''**

**Sesshomaru growled and hate entered his usually emotionless eyes. He turned on his heel and walked from the dungeon cell he'd placed the man in. 'why the hell didn't I kill him and wait for the girl. I could have at least had some fun with her.' Sesshomaru pushed his thoughts aside and slammed shut the cell door, locking it. He stood there for a few more minutes watching the man. When the man raised an eyebrow at him and asked if he was going to play guard dog for his master, Sesshomaru growled and left, going to his room. ' That's what I get for grabbing a guy. Inuyasha's sweetheart would be crying by now.' **

**'' Jake? Did you find that book?'' Kagome walked into her room, looking for her study buddy. When she found the room empty, she grumbled about falling farther behind. She grabbed her math book and walked back to the living room. '' Jake?'' She placed the book on the couch and walked through the house, searching for him. When she didn't find him, she grew angry. She had to pass this math test next week or she'd fail! Kagome grabbed the phone and called Jake's house, hoping he'd have went back to get something. When no one answered, she grew worried. Jake left his stuff there and didn't tell her he was going somewhere? That wasn't like him at all. Kagome returned to her room and looked around. On the floor she saw a long strand of silver hair. ' Wait a minute, SILVER?' Kagome hurriedly grabbed her stuff she'd need and ran to the well house. **

**'' SESSHOMARU!!!!!! LET ME GOOO!!!'' Sesshomaru growled and turned to Rin, the little human girl he kept with him. '' Yes Rin?'' The little girl scowled at the yelling of the prisoner man and turned her young eyes to him. ''Why do we have to listen to his yelling? If you wanted to kill your brother that much, you could do it. I know you could.'' Sesshomaru smirked at the girls innocents. '' Rin, don't worry about that man, just go on playing with your toys.'' Sesshomaru waited till Rin was gone, then made his way to the cell holding the man. **

'' **Will you shut up!''**

'' **Let me go puppy dog. Then maybe I will.''**

'' **Just be quiet! Or do you wish to die under my claws?''**

'' **You wont kill me...But I may kill you. Though I wont hurt that pretty face of yours.''**

**Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at the man. '' Listen boy, shut up or ill have to kill you before my dear brother can come rescue you for his sweetheart.'' The boy scowled and glared at Sesshomaru. ''My names Jake....'' Sesshomaru shrugged as if he didn't care. ''Just be quiet and maybe ill let you go alive.'' With that Sesshomaru turned and started to leave. ''Hey doggy, don't you want to come play?'' Sesshomaru looked at the man again. ''What?'' Jake was looking at Sesshomaru's chest, then up to his eyes. ''I said, don't you want to come play?'' Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. ''Im not that way you queer. Now shut up!'' With that he really did leave the man behind. 'Imagine, a youkoi like me playing with a man...Its sickening.' Sesshomaru shook his head at the thought. 'Never going to happen.'**

**Jake watched Sesshomaru leave, or rather, watched Sesshomaru's hips and butt. 'Such a cute butt wasted on such a bad temper.' He thought as he started loosening the ropes around him again. He'd be free soon, with or without the cute demons help. He just wondered who else lived in the palace he was in. Could he get out undetected? After a few hours, and the ropes about to come undone, a little girl walked in front of the cell gate. Jake nearly groaned aloud. The girl was watching him, so he had to stop fighting to free himself. The girl tipped her head to one side and looked at him. ''Hello...Im Rin. Im here with Sesshomaru. Are you the man that was yelling? Why were you yelling? Didn't Sesshomaru tell you not to yell? Why are you all tied up? Did you do something bad? No you couldn't have, cuz sess would have killed you. So why did he tie you up?'' When She stopped to get a breath of air, Jake stopped her. '' I don't know why your 'Sess' has tied me up or anything. Im Jake and I want to go home. Can you come help me get out of here?'' The minutes he'd asked the question, he was sorry. ''Well, I don't know. I mean sess won't be happy if I do let you go. He may need you for something. Maybe that's why he has you tied up. But why does he have you locked in a cell AND tied? That's weird. Hmmm, Maybe he's going to give you to me and you're a play friend!!! Oh, I want to friend to play with. Do you play dolls? I love playing with the dolls I have. You want to see some? I'll go get them for you. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere. But then again, you cant.'' She laughed and disappeared up a flight of stairs. Jake Sighed happily, and started fighting the ropes. He had to get free before that ''talkative'' little girl came back. The ropes finally fell to the ground around him and Jake got up. He walked to the cell door and wondered how to pick it. As he was thinking, a shadow came down the stairs and he knew someone was coming. He looked around but couldn't find a place to hide so he shrugged and sat down in a corner. Jake smirked when he saw it was Sesshomaru that was the owner of the shadow.**

**Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jake. What was it that made him continually come back down to him? 'Probably the fact that Ran was here.' He thought, sniffing the air and smelling her sent in it. He looked at the untied man and frowned. '' Human, where is Rin?'' Jake was smirking. '' I haven't touched her. But you couldn't find a quieter way of torcher? Or a less painful one?'' Sesshomaru smirked, thinking about how talkative Rin got when she was around new people. He sat down in a chair and looked at Jake. Why did this man fascinate him so much? Other then his dark blue eyes and light blond hair.....Beautiful if he did say so himself....Sesshomaru shook his head a little and stared at the Jake. Those beautiful blue eyes were on him, watching him. And suddenly, Sesshomaru felt uncomfortable under that human's stare. Sesshomaru's eyes swung around to look at a little figure coming. Little Rin, a bunch of dolls in her arms, stopped and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru watching her. **

'' **Hey sess......want to play dolls with me and this man?I know you don't usually like to but cant you please? Hey, why isn't he tied up like he was? Did you untie I him sess?'' Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Jake. 'Maybe I should let Rin ''play'' with him' He thought, looking into the mortals eyes. ''Maybe later Rin......me and Jake need to talk right now. Go play.'' As gratitude entered Jake's eyes as Rin left. Sesshomaru felt a weird, dreamy, light-headedness come over him. What the heck was wrong with him?! Sesshomaru sat watching the Jake for a while in silence, then asked '' What connection do you hold with Kagome?'' He asked after a few minutes. '' Im her tutor from school. She's been rather sick and I've been helping her catch up with the school work.'' Sesshomaru laughed to himself. ' Sick' He thought, watching the man, ' From what I've seen of her, she hasn't been sick at all.' As Sesshomaru thought about when he last saw the young human girl, Jake watched him closely. Jake's eyes traveled slowly over Sesshomaru and his heart sped up a little. 'He is really cute, though I wish he would smile...I wonder what he would look like if he smiled...' Jake's thoughts were lost though, for Sesshomaru grunted and left him alone once more. "Damn it...I've got to get out of here..." He looked around, "I have to figure out how to get home and maybe kagome can help me with this sexy elf with a boa." Up in his room, Sesshomaru tried to listen to what Jaken was saying, yet his mind kept wandering back to Jake. What was it about the mortal human that interested him so much. He was just like any other human: weak, easy to kill. Yet there was something about him. Maybe it was his soft, silky hair. Or his gentle eyes that had the look of hiding a secret. What was hidden behind those dark blue, ocean like eyes. Eyes that Sesshomaru felt he could get lost in. 'Damn it! What is wrong with me?!' Sesshomaru zoned in on what Jaken was saying, "And if that man you took should be so important to Kagome, why haven't they come for him yet? Lord Sesshomaru, we shouldn't keep the human here long. You're servants are already getting nervous that he will excape and lead all his friends back. Though we know humans are not a match, they fear Inuyasha and the munk with the hole in his hand...I think-" Sesshomaru cut in angrily, "Jaken! We wish inuyasha to come here for the human! As for the servants fearing Inuyasha, there is nothing for them to fear. He is my enemy and he'll not hurt an innocent unless he is attacked by them. So tell the servants that it is me they should fear, NOT Inuyasha!" With that said, Sesshomaru ordered Jaken out of his room. Then he laid down to sleep. **

**"Inuyasha! We have to save him!" Kagome grabbed inuyasha from behind and held the long silver hair before him. "Tell me this isn't Sesshomaru's hair! Tell me this doesn't carry his sent!" Her voice had gotten frantic. 'We have to help him!' She silently yelled at herself. Inuyasha looked at her, his golden eyes looking deeply into her brown ones. "Kagome, it's a trap I know it is! Sesshomaru meant to grab you to lure me onto his territory, where it will be his right to kill me as well and have all his demon servants attack me. I cant take the chance that he'll try to kill you, then come after me." Inuyasha had a good point, but Kagome wasn't going to let Jake die because of her. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru meant to grab me! I cant leave Jake out there with your brother! Who knows what he'll do!" Inuyasha sighed and turned to look at the silver hair in his hand. Of course it was sesshomaru's hair. But how did Sesshomaru get into Kagome's time? It wasn't possible...Sighing Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes and nodded. "Ok Kagome. We'll go get Jake..." Kagome's face lightened with relief and she hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you inu, thank you!" Kagome climbed up onto Inuyasha's back and they started off toward Sesshomaru's palace. His territory. **


	2. chapter 2

**Jake sat in the cell, contemplating how to get out. Sure the hourly visits from the evil elf and his human pet were nice, but he had always hated being trapped. Jake wondered if there were a way to become the elf's sex slave, then laughted at himself and started really looking for a way out. Looking out through the bars on his cage, Jake saw some keys near the begining of the stairs going up. Some 15 feet away from him...Jake smiled and sat down, starting to untie his shoe laces. He'd always loved a challenge. **

**Sesshomaru laid in his bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Sesshomaru growled and rolled over, angry at his body and his mind. He'd never once thought of a mate or having children. He'd never even had any sexual feelings toward any female, demon or human! Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru wondered why then, at the time he wanted the safty and peace of sleep, did his body have to start urging him into wanting sexual pleasure?! He sat up, realizing he wasnt going to be getting sleep anytime soon. His ears picked up a soft thud, as if a cricket had landed on the floor. His eyes narrowed and Sesshomaru got up, not really bothering to dress other then throwing on his pants. He quietly pulled open the hidden door leading down into the cells he usually kept his disobediant servants in, which now homed the man, Jake. Walking slowly, and feeling like rin trying to sneak an extra sweet in before bed, Sesshomaru slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in the shadows a few feet before the end of the stairs. There, on the ground, lay the keys to the cells, with a string weakly hung through the key ring. On the end of the string was a rock, sloppily tied with a knot to give it some leverage. Sesshomaru walked farther down to see more clearly the scean before him. Jake lay on his front, his right arm stretched as far as it would go between the bars. In his hand was what was left of the chair that was in the cell. Sesshomaru snickered silently to himself and decided to watch this with amusment before finally crushing the worthless humans hopes of getting free. ' Then maybe I'll get some sleep!' he growled to himself silently.**

**Kagome held to Inuyasha tightly as he flew toward Sesshomarou's territory. Her fears took over her imagionation, and she kept thinking they'd get there too late... That they'd see jake's dead body fall to the ground and his innocent blood run over the ground. Kagome threw the thoughts away, concentrating on where they were going and talking to Inuyasha. All Kagome could do was hope they weren't too late...**

**Jake lay in the cell's bed, his eyes closed. The damn elf had somehow found him out just before he'd gotten the keys. He mentally flashed back 20 minutes, to when he'd had the keys almost within his reach. Then the damn elf had simply walked down those steps and walked to the keys, laying on of his bare feet on them. Jake cursed himself for having stopped to stare at Sesshomarou's naked chest. He smiled softly, Damn nice chest it was, But if he'd just had a few more minutes, he'd have had the keys and the damn elf would have had to fight him for them. He sighed and desided sleep would be a great relief from the torchers of his bodies reaction to seeing the elf's naked flesh. If only he'd known how wrong he was about sleep bringing him relief. **

**Jake opened his eyes to look straight into the eyes of Rin. He just barely kept his groan of dispair hidden. Just barely. Jake sat up to see that Rin had been sent to bring him his breakfast. Some clothing and a basin of warm water were placed next to his bed as well. Jake looked at Rin, expecting her to leave so he could wash. She just sat by his food smiling. Jake grimanced to himself before sitting opposite her and starting to eat. She smiled and watched him in the most annoying way. Jake suddenly remembered where he'd seen that look before. Rin looked at him like his sister, Ashley, use to when she knew something he didnt. He sighed, asking blandly, " Rin, do you have something to tell me? " Her eyes lighted up just as Ashley's would and Jake smiled, knowing she'd be just as easy to slip information out of as his sibling. **


	3. chapter 3

** She smiled and watched him in the most annoying way. Jake suddenly remembered where he'd seen that look before. Rin looked at him like his sister, Ashley, use to when she knew something he didnt. He sighed, asking blandly, " Rin, do you have something to tell me? " Her eyes lighted up just as Ashley's would and Jake smiled, knowing she'd be just as easy to slip information out of as his sibling. **

**Sesshomaru walked by a window, his eyes focusing on the full moon. "Inuyasha...You're not a fool, thats is for sure. But coming so close to my lands, yet not attacking...It tempts me so..." His eyes moved to the ground, then he turned and walked back to his room. 'That human...He also tempts me.' Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'Why does he tempt my body so...' After a few minutes, he turned and walked down toward the cells. There was only one way to know for sure why the man intrested him so. And that was to do what the man tempted him to do. When he reached the cells, he had to smile. **

**" No no Silly man, Like this." Rin jumped a few times, showing Jake once again how to move his feet. Inside Jake was beating himself up. 'The damn girl tricked me! I never thought she'd want to play a game like this!' He thought as he repeated what Rin had just showed him then tripped, falling into the wall. Rin laughed and tried to get him to his feet but he just sat there. " Rin, will you tell me now what you know?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled and opened her mouth, then was stopped when Sesshomaru told her to go upstairs and play with Jaken. Rin smiled and ran to the cell door, easily opening the door. Jake groaned, wondering why he'd never tried the door before. 'Because you're a compleat idiot' He scolded himself, standing up. Sesshomaru stood watching Jake as Rin left, then he moved into the cell. Jake smirked, Taunting, " Does the doggy finally trust me? Awww, how sweet..." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he growled, Making Jake wonder what he WAS doing in the cell. Sesshomaru moved to him and grabbed his shirt, ripping it off him with both hands. Jake's eyes widened and he felt himself harden as Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down over his exposed chest. Now this was going to be fun, he thought, his eyes smiling with pleasure. **

**Sesshomaru laid with a sleeping Jake against his chest. He didn't just do that...He looked down at the man laying against him. 'What is it you hold over me, mortal...What is it that makes me long for you...' He questioned silently, looking the mans slim body over. His eyes drifted to the birthmark on Jake's right hip. An adorable mark, Sesshomaru admitted to himself, Then looked away and scolded himself. He got up, stopping only to see that Jake was still asleep, then grabbed his clothing and armor, leaving the cell to withdraw to his room and to his own thoughts. **


	4. chapter 4

**Jake rolled over, his subcontious mind searching for Sesshomaru. When he couldn't feel the demon next to him, he opened an eye, sadly searching for what he knew wasn't there. Jake sat up, looking around the cell, finding Sesshomaru gone, as well as any trace that he'd been there at all. Jake's heart fell as he climbed out of the bed, his eyes on the ground. 'Least he could have done was leave me something to snuggle with...' He scolded the demon silently. It was just sex though, he thought ashe moved around the cell, thinking about a way out. Jake stopped though ashe realized something. Something that scared him. He didn't want to excape...**

**Sesshomaru laid in his bed, his eyes on the ceiling. There was no reason he sould feel anything for the human. there wass no reason he should keep the human safe. Or feel protective of him as he did Rin. But it was there. The tightness of his chest at the thought of harm befalling the man. Or the thought of losing him. Inuyasha's scent was closer. They could have attacked long ago, Sesshomaru thought, sitting up restlessly. They should have attacked long ago. Then maybe the man wouldn't have become so important to him. But they didn't and he was. Sesshomaru now hand more of a hand full then he had wanted. Jake..The man...He couldn't go back with them. Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, he wouldn't let them get Jake. **

**Inuyasha sat in a tree, his eyes on Kagome. For her worrying over her friends safty, She such wasn't in a rush to get him back. inuyasha thought back to the day they entered Sesshomaru's territory. Kagome had sitted him...She'd SITTED him for trying to SAVE her friend! He growled and glared at her. Women. He'd never understand them. Kagome sat with Sango to her left and Miroku across the fire. They chatted innocently, But Inuyasha could see that she was tense. 'What does she feel that We dont...' He wondered, looking toward Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he smelt it. Sesshomaru was coming...Kagome looked up at him and he looked at her. Then Sesshomaru broke into their camp, his demon form towering over them all. Inuyasha jumped down and landed in frount of Kagome, Holding the fully transformed Tetsuiga. "Sesshomaru! Where is He!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at the Demon. Sesshomaru only laughed and jumped into the sky. **

**(( Authors Note)) Ok, i know my chapters are really short...But im really busy and scrapping a few lines in here and there. So I'll try to make them bigger, but i cant promis anything.**


End file.
